wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)
Splish Splash Big Red Boat is the twenty-third Wiggles American video but is based on an American album. It was released in late Summer 2006. In Australia, it is only available in a double feature with It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, and in the UK it is only available in a double feature with Wiggle Bay, but in America it is available on it's own, and in a double feature with Sailing Around the World. Song List # Big Red Boat (new song) # Dressing Up (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) # Ensalada De Fruta (Fruit Salad, Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # Get Ready to Wiggle (from Wiggle Time!) # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Wiggly Animation) (from Yummy Yummy) # Captain's Magic Buttons (from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) # Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) (from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!) # Subo Diez Escalones (I Climb Ten Stairs, Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton (from Top of the Tots) # Do The Owl (from Wiggly Safari) # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (reused from Here Comes the Big Red Car) # Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry (Move Your Arms Like Henry, Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # Where Is Thumbkin # Balla Balla Bambina # Ponies (from Wiggle Time!) # Move Like an Emu (from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) # Little Brown Ant (from Here Comes a Song) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # Wiggly Party (Wiggly Animation) (from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) # Say Aah at the Doctors (from Top of the Tots) # Hats (Wiggly Animation) (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) Deleted Song # Blow Me Down (this song can be found in the TV Series 5 episode "We Can Do So Many Things") Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves in the Big Red Boat. Song #1: Big Red Boat Anthony reads a book describing all the mascots and each of the Wiggles. Greg sings Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. The Wiggles talk about how they like to wear different hats. Song #2: Dressing Up Greg and Anthony introduce the Mariachi Wiggles, who sing songs in Spanish. Song #3: Ensalada De Fruta - Sung by The Mariachi Wiggles Anthony has a guitar and invites everyone to see what each of the Wiggles does when he is by himself, to the tune of Where Is Thumbkin. Greg sings, "I love reading". He puts on a pilot hat. Jeff sings, "I love sleeping". Anthony sings, "I love eating". Murray sings, "I love music". Song #4: Get Ready To Wiggle - beachside Song #5: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - animated Captain hails his crew, but the friendly pirate crew are not their normal selves. Ben says we don't have any music. The pirate radio is broken. Captain offers to use his magic buttons to play the radio. Dapper Dave requests opera and Captain sings a quick song. Cool Clarky wants to hear rock-n-roll. Captain pushes the button and sounds like a DJ announcing. He sings Hot Potato in an Elvis voice. Caterina wants to hear her favorite country music singer Beccy Bluegrass. Captain tries his buttons, but they don't work. Anthony and Jeff appear and offer to bring Beccy with their Big Red Boat. They arrive with Beccy, and she sings Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Jeff's asleep. 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Everyone applauds. Caterina remarks how those pirate magic buttons saved the day. Song #6: Captain's Magic Buttons Anthony tries to start up the Big Red Boat but it doesn't work. Murray thinks up some alternative forms of transportation and ends up with the Big Red Car. Song #7: Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) It’s time for the Mariachi Wiggles again. Song #8: Subo Diez Escalones – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - The Wiggles are about to have a rehearsal. Greg has each Wiggle check his instruments. Jeff plays the keyboard, Murray plays his guitar, and Anthony plays air drums. Air drums. His drums are missing! Anthony realizes he loaned the drum set to Bill O'Reilly. (Oh really? No, O'Reilly!). Anthony calls Bill up and makes a "oh, you don't say" joke. Bill arrives in time, and delivers the drum set. The Wiggles are ready to play again. Anthony has his drums, Jeff has his keyboard, but this time, Murray lent his guitar to Bill O'Reilly. Song #9:I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton - short version Jeff's fallen asleep on the big red boat and they need him to do the next song, which involves an owl. 1, 2, 3. Wake Up, Jeff! Song #10: Do The Owl - new version Captain Feathersword remarks how he's the luckiest captain in the world because of his diverse crew. He then briefs everyone on how to do the dance steps to the next song. Song #11: Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Murray and Jeff introduce another Mariachi Wiggles song. Song #12: Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - Greg hears that the Wiggles are playing music so he sings, "Where Is Thumbkin". Greg wants to sing everything. Captain Feathersword asks a question about Anthony's favorite color. Greg sings, "It is blue" Murray tells Greg that Franko and Maria are coming from Italy, and wants to know if Greg knows any Italian Songs. Greg doesn't, so Anthony recommends he call Professor Singalottasonga. Greg calls him up and the professor gives him a song to sing in Italian. The doorbell rings, and Franko and Maria arrive. Greg sings his newly learned song and the two guests sing along too. Captain Feathersword and Prof. Singalottasonga join in and they all sing Balla Balla Bambina. Song #13: Ponies – new version Captain and Wags are sailing a studio ship. They introduce the Wigglehouse episode about the Wiggles shopping. Wigglehouse - Anthony needs some apples to eat, but they are out. They plan on going to the shop, but Greg wants to make a Wiggly Shopping list of things that they need. Murray needs guitar strings, and Jeff... He's asleep! Murray tells everyone to wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Then, he needs two new pillows. Greg recites the shopping list to the countdown portion of Twelve Days of Christmas. Now it's time for the Wiggles to shop at Wags' store. They crack a few puns and jokes, and then ask for the items in the list. Wags provides them with the items and charges a few Wiggly coins. Everyone thanks Wags, especially Anthony with his low voice. Jeff fallen asleep again on the Big Red Boat and they need him to do the next song, which involves an emu. 1, 2, 3. Wake Up, Jeff! Song #14: Move Like an Emu – new version Wigglehouse - The Wiggles get ready for a picnic. Anthony has gathered the food but Greg tells him he only has enough for himself but not enough for everyone else. So Anthony goes to pack some more. Jeff brings just one pillow for himself, but he didn't get enough for the others. Jeff goes to find more. Murray, the King of Guitars, will bring his guitar, but Greg suggests he bring some sporting equipment. Now it's time to go. Anthony leads Greg to the kitchen where he has enough food for everyone. Jeff leads Greg to the lounge room and hands Greg a pile of pillows. Murray hands Greg a pile of sporting equipment. They have too much stuff so they decide to have the picnic indoors. Song #15: Little Brown Ant – inside Wigglehouse Murray and Jeff introduce the last Mariachi Wiggles song. Song #16: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) – sung by the Mariachi Wiggles Anthony and Captain Feathersword are beachside. Captain wants to have a closer look at the Sydney Harbor, so he hops on a jet-ski shaped inflatable tug raft and tours the harbor while Anthony explains the various Sydney landmarks like the opera house, the bridge, the amusement park, shopping area, and other boats. Song #17: Wiggly Party - animated Captain Feathersword introduces the next skit about going to the doctor. Wigglehouse - Murray prepares some dinner for everyone, but Anthony doesn't feel like eating anything. After confirming that Anthony isn't hungry, Dorothy visits and suggests they call the doctor. The Wiggles call Dr. Verygood and she comes over almost immediately. Dr. Verygood gives Anthony a basic checkup (mouth, temperature, blood pressure) but doesn't find anything wrong. She asks Anthony about what he has been feeling and doing all day, and it turns out he's been eating so much stuff from visits with Dorothy, Wags, Henry, and by himself that he was very full. Anthony apologizes for the trouble, but Dr. Verygood replies it was good that he call the doctor when things are wrong. After she leaves, Anthony asks if anyone wants muffins. Song #18: Say Aah at the Doctors - short version Song #19: Hats - animated The Wiggles are on the Big Red Boat again and say goodbye to everyone. Trivia * According to the trailer, this video was supposed to have a VHS release in North America, but it was cancelled. * "Blow Me Down" was likely originally to be seen after the skit where Captain goes water-skiing around the Sydney Harbour, as it did in a TV episode with that same skit, but it was cut for unknown reasons (most likely time). * Most of the songs and skits from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series), with two exceptions. * The skit where Greg wants to sing everything appeared in The Wiggles Show! Series 4 episode Wiggly Friends. * "Little Brown Ant" makes its video debut after first appearing in Here Comes a Song 14 years earlier. * This is the first Wiggles Video to feature a music video for "Do The Owl" that was not a live performance, and to cut Steve and Terri Irwin's speaking parts. * Although the cover says "14 Wiggly Giggly Tunes", there are actually 19 songs total (not counting songs performed live during the Wigglehouse and Sailing Around the World segments). * This video marks the last time the Red Starry keyboard has sparkle stars, and the first time their yellow. * This is the only time Greg sang Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. He sang it again on his YouTube channel. Goofs * After the crew credits scroll, Chris Walker's name is stuck. Gallery See here Transcript See here Special Features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Episode 14 #*Balla Balla Bambina #*Dancing In The Sand #Episode 22 #*Vegetable Soup #*Caveland Released Dates America: June 6, 2006 (HIT Entertainment DVD) & October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD re-release) Australia: June 8, 2006 UK: July 23, 2007 Promo Photos SSBRBPromoPicture.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture2.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture3.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture4.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture5.jpg GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SSBRBPromoPicture7.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture8.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture9.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture10.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture11.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture12.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture13.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture14.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture15.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture16.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture17.jpg TheWigglyFriendsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggly Friends SSBRBPromoPicture26.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture27.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture28.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture29.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture30.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture31.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture32.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture33.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture34.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture35.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture36.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture37.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture38.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture39.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture40.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture41.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture42.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture43.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture44.jpg SplishSplashBigRedBoatPromoPicture45.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture46.jpg MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SSBRBPromoPicture48.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture6.jpg BigRedBoat-PromoPicture7.jpg Wigglehousein2005.jpg|Wigglehouse SSBRBPromoPicture59.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture SSBRBPromoPicture60.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture61.jpg O'Reilly!-PromoPicture.jpg O'Reilly!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|You're not Anthony. O'Reilly!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sBoatRide-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding telescope BlowMeDown-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Blow Me Down" CountryMusic-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle in promo picture IMG_0334.jpg IMG_0340.jpg IMG_0343.jpg IMG_0344.jpg IMG_0345.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVDs Category:Series 5 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:2004